SYOC Off to Neverland!
by chikadee-pan
Summary: Submit your character- indian, lost kid, fairy, or pirate. Go on an adventure in the Neverland! Who wouldn't want to go?
1. Chapter 1

Here's something you've all been waiting for, my fellow chickadees. An SYOC story for Peter Pan.

Now before I begin, let us remember the Slayer of Old Age, the Embodiment of Youth.

…

Now, I know that all you have to know something about him. You've either seen the Disney version, the Peter Pan and the Pirates version (fave one. Watch it.), the 2003 live action version, Hook 1991, or read the books, or some other version out there. And we all love and know Tink.

So, you know all the Lost Boys, right? Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, the Twins; (the Hook boys)- Don't Ask, No Nap, Pockets, Latchboy, Sooner and Later, Ace, Rufio, Too Small. Well, whether you know them or not, it won't matter. Whether you know Tink or not, it won't matter. I'm about to give you the opportunity to create your own character.

Now the rules (I know, they suck. But bear with me):

This is never closed. Even if I haven't updated in two to three months, know that I am still there. Besides, Neverland is always coming up with new people, so why would I close it?

I would not exactly like any kids of Peter Pan since he is still there. Or, no sisters of Peter Pan. I might accept one brother since he actually had one.

Descendants of Darling may be accepted.

Put "Mr. Barrie" somewhere in it so I know you actually read this.

This is Neverland. It's nearly impossible to have a Mary Sue/ Gary Stu. Please don't make them.

(Technically this isn't a rule) I'll try to accept all the characters, but I'll PM you if I have questions. For those of you with no account, I'll contact you through the updated chapters and you can reply via review. So, stay tuned.

I need at least 6 characters to get started, so send 'em in!

Now the form (includes Lost Kids, Indians, Fairies, and Pirates)-

**Lost Boys (or Girls)**

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Hair (style, color, length):

Height:

Eye:

Skin (color and type):

Race:

Distinguishing Marks (scars, birthmarks, etc.)-

Personality-

Hobbies-

Habits-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Optimist or Pessimist-

Good Characteristics-

Bad Characteristics-

Flaws-

History (optional)-

Picture (optional)-

Clothing-

Name (notice how I put this at the end. I wanted you to know your Lost Kid before you named him. Think of a characteristic or feature he has and name them)-

******Indians**

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Hair (style, color, length):

Height:

Eye:

Skin (color and type):

Distinguishing Marks (scars, birthmarks, etc.)-

Personality-

Hobbies-

Habits-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Optimist or Pessimist-

Good Characteristics-

Bad Characteristics-

Flaws-

Common Person, or close to Royalty-

History (optional)-

Picture (optional)-

Clothing-

Name (same reason)-

******Fairy**

Gender-

Appearance-

Hair (style, color, length):

Height:

Eye:

Skin (color- can be strange neon ones, not just basic skin color- and type):

Personality-

Hobbies-

Habits-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Good Characteristics-

Bad Characteristics-

Flaws-

Picture (optional)-

Clothing-

Name (something very original, but still easy to pronounce)-

**Pirates (what's Neverland without 'em)-**

Name (these I can allow normal names or pirate ones. If you name them Peg Leg Steve or someone, give them a peg leg)-

Gender (there are such things as girl pirates)-

Appearance-

Hair (style, color, length):

Height:

Eye:

Skin (color and type):

Race:

Distinguishing Marks (scars, birthmarks, etc.)-

Personality-

Hobbies-

Habits-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Optimist or Pessimist-

Loyal or Non loyal to the captain (optional)-

Rank-

Good Characteristics-

Bad Characteristics-

Flaws-

History (optional)-

Picture (optional)-

Clothing-

There you have it. The Almighty Form. I also have one more eensy, bitty, tiny request. I would like it if you would give me a plot or story idea.

So, enter away.

_Off to Neverland! ~ Peter Pan_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who filled out the Almighty Form. (applause, applause)

So, down to business.

Like I said, I was going to try to accept everyone who submitted people. And, I did make a few changes to a few people.

So, here are people who made it, _so far._ Remember, it's never closed.

**Lost Boys (or Girls)**

Raman, male, 12 ~kenstar12

Flint, female, 13 ~MysteryintheShadows

Melody, female, 13 ~(no name. I hope you recognize her)

Marker, female, 10 ~lalalei

Creeper "Creep", male, 12 ~AngelInDisguise123

Mara "Snaps", female, 11 ~jolly roger brat

**Indians**

Andromedia, female, 14 ~ HellOmynameisearlEvangeline

Tree Reed, female, 10 ~kenstar12

Stormy Cloud, female, 12 ~ Ravennevar

**Pirates**

Charlotte Marie Hook, female, 17 ~FresianFire

Travis, male, 13 ~kenstar12

Julie Kilibarda, 12 ~jolly roger brat

**Fairies**

Kalan, male, 2 ½ to 3 inches tall ~Proud to be

Catena, female, 3 inches ~Rainbow Gumboots

Harmonia, female, 3 ½ inches ~jolly roger brat

So, you see I'm running a little low on the male department. And, here's the promised mermaid form (for those of you who wanted to make one).

**Mermaids**

Gender-

Appearance-

Hair (style, color, length):

Height:

Eye:

Skin (color- can be strange neon ones, not just basic skin color- and type):

Personality-

Hobbies-

Habits-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Good Characteristics-

Bad Characteristics-

Optimist or Pessimist-

Flaws-

Picture (optional)-

Clothing-

Tail size-

Tail color-

Name-

And, I still need ideas for the plot of the story. I already have, I just want to know what you the people out there had in mind.

P.S., The genre is Action/Adventure/Fantasy. Remember this.


	3. Chapter 3

STOP!

Well, not literally. I need to update my character list. After the updation (I know it's not a word, but just bear with me) is an important announcement. Read it, please.

**Lost Boys (or Girls)**

Raman, male, 12 ~kenstar12

Flint, female, 13 ~MysteryintheShadows

Melody, female, 13 ~(no name. I hope you recognize her)

Marker, female, 10 ~lalalei

Creeper "Creep", male, 12 ~AngelInDisguise123

Mara "Snaps", female, 11 ~jolly roger brat

So, male, 9 ~AngelInDisguise123

Amara "Mars", female, 11 ½ ~EsoR AccebeR

Scoop, male, 10 ~crazyCULTure

Wolf, female, 13 ~cetanukawm

**Indians**

Andromedia, female, 14 ~ HellOmynameisearlEvangeline

Tree Reed, female, 10 ~kenstar12

Stormy Cloud, female, 12 ~ Ravennevar

Sparrow Feather, male, 15 ~Rainbow Gumboots

**Pirates**

Charlotte Marie Hook, female, 17 ~FresianFire

Travis, male, 13 ~kenstar12

Julie Kilibarda, 11 ~jolly roger brat

Elena "Red" Cerise, female, 27 ~jolly roger brat

**Fairies**

Kalan, male, 2 ½ to 3 inches tall ~Proud to be

Catena, female, 3 inches ~Rainbow Gumboots

Harmonia, female, 3 ½ inches ~jolly roger brat

Sparks, male, 3 ½ inches ~crazyCULTure

Shada, male, 5 inches ~Shadow Yuki

**Mermaids**

Narissa, female ~kenstar12

Cordelia, female ~Julez5853

Star Coral Singer, female ~jolly roger brat

BTW, this isn't the important announcement. You may have noticed your characters on the list but they're a bit _different. _I know. I made all the Lost Kids under 14 since I think above that is too old for you to still be considered a kid.

And, for the fairies, I sort tweaked their height since I don't think they are super tiny or a foot long. I'm not going to name people.

But, for the most part, they are all pretty good characters. Oh, what am I saying- I love them. Even the Pirates.

_**Important Announcement!**_ The story idea is like this-basically, you know, it starts off like any other day in Neverland. But in the middle of whatever their doing, a map appears. ¼ for the Indians, ¼ for the Pirates, ¼ for the Fairies, and ¼ for the Lost Kids. They only have that little bit of info for themselves. But, they don't know what the map leads to, all they know is that it's very important. (The reasons why I didn't split it into 1/5ths is because the Mermaids are a bit neutral). And, it's sort of like an amazing quest in Neverland where they all have to find out where the map leads to and what it means (since each piece has its own set of clues) and they'll have to discover the far reaches of the unknown places in Neverland.

Exciting, huh?

So, while I'm stating the story (and thinking of a title), I still need a _little _bit more Mermaids and Indians and maybe one or two more Pirates- _for the time being. _

So, maybe today, or tomorrow, or even next week, I'll post my story.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

This page has no updations. So, what this page is about will be shown.

I have posted the story under the title "A Questing we Go!" (title subject to change).

Keep submitting characters because I really need them. So, please go to my profile and click on the story.

Are you still here? _Really?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Boys (or Girls)**

Raman, male, 12 ~kenstar12

Flint, female, 13 ~MysteryintheShadows

Melody, female, 13 ~(no name. I hope you recognize her)

Marker, female, 10 ~lalalei

Creeper "Creep", male, 12 ~AngelInDisguise123

Mara "Snaps", female, 11 ~jolly roger brat

So, male, 9 ~AngelInDisguise123

Amara "Mars", female, 11 ½ ~EsoR AccebeR

Scoop, male, 10 ~crazyCULTure

Wolf, female, 13 ~cetanukawm

Arrow, male, 11~Girlsleuth

Vile, female, 12~Girlsleuth

**Indians**

Andromedia, female, 14 ~ HellOmynameisearlEvangeline

Tree Reed, female, 10 ~kenstar12

Stormy Cloud, female, 12 ~ Ravennevar

Sparrow Feather, male, 15 ~Rainbow Gumboots

One-Who-Jumps-Always "Jumper" , male, 14 ~angel experiment18

**Pirates**

Charlotte Marie Hook, female, 17 ~FresianFire

Travis, male, 13 ~kenstar12

Julie Kilibarda, 11 ~jolly roger brat

Elena "Red" Cerise, female, 27 ~jolly roger brat

Hungry Jack, male,

Blackwater, male, 15~xXjaziXx

**Fairies**

Kalan, male, 2 ½ to 3 inches tall ~Proud to be

Catena, female, 3 inches ~Rainbow Gumboots

Harmonia, female, 3 ½ inches ~jolly roger brat

Sparks, male, 3 ½ inches ~crazyCULTure

Shada, male, 5 inches ~Shadow Yuki

**Mermaids**

Narissa, female ~kenstar12

Cordelia, female ~Julez5853

Star Coral Singer, female ~jolly roger brat

Azura, female ~xXjaziXx

Mercury, female ~xXjaziXx


End file.
